


High School and Undergrad

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Braille, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, High School, Photos, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, give him credit he's trying, jack's a good dad, sort of a time lapse, this covers a bunch of years quickly, undergrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part fifteen of Snapshots, in which Matt and Foggy go to separate high schools and colleges. This covers their time there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School and Undergrad

_Matt was turning into a heartbreaker_ , Foggy thought as Matt told him that he was going to a different high school. They had been inseparable for the past four years, and now Matt was suddenly going to a catholic high school because it was quieter and more focused on academics? Foggy thought it was bullshit that Matt waited until the last possible moment to tell him. He would have followed Matt. Sure, he wasn’t religious, but he could deal with catholic school for four years, he thought. 

But no, Matt had waited until they finished 8th grade and were several weeks into their summer vacation to even mention it, and by then it was too late for either of them to switch. It was so stupid and pointless. Since when was Matt even religious? 

Well, Foggy thought, he was always religious. Or so Foggy thought. He was starting to wonder how well he knew Matt. Betrayal did that to a guy. Matt had been pulling away for a while, ditching school and letting his grades go. Every time Foggy had tried to visit with soup or something, Jack had stopped him and said something about Matt being sensitive to stuff. Not like emotional sensitive, but everything was overwhelming. Foggy figured it was because Matt couldn’t see and that he had bat hearing. 

He didn’t want to acknowledge that he was in love with Matt. He didn’t even know if it was real love or just a crush, some shred of hope fluttering in his stomach that someone could love him for him. Matt was the only one who had ever been friendly to him, and Foggy wondered about his ability to even make a new friend in high school who he could hang out with and truly be comfortable around. 

Of course, Matt didn’t know that his body was still wrong, despite everything he was doing to stop it from getting any girlier, because that was a whole new level of _gross_ and _wrong_ that he was so not ready for. But it had stopped him from making friends and he knew it. If Matt knew, Foggy wondered, would he have stayed? Stayed and had Foggy’s back just like he had for the past few years? Foggy could only hope that Matt would have had his back, had he not turned traitor and left. 

*** 

They went their separate ways a few weeks before Foggy started high school, as Matt started before he did. They fell out of contact as Matt became absorbed in his studies, studying ruthlessly and maintaining literally perfect grades. 

Foggy worked just as hard, earning grades that were better than anyone in his family had earned. He was planning on going to college, maybe becoming a lawyer. That was the most appealing option, at least. 

His high school experience, with the exception of his perfect grades, sucked. He stayed isolated, not making friends, not talking to people. Puberty was a bitch, and he tried to block everything out and focus on all the promise that going to college held for him. 

Luckily for him, Foggy got into every school he applied to, earning scholarships from most of them that he viewed as pretty sweet. By that point, law was the path he decided he wanted to go on, and he picked the best school to set himself up for law school afterward. 

In his sophomore year, his uncle, a butcher and his mother’s brother, came forward and told Foggy that he would pay for top surgery. Foggy was out to his entire family at that point, and while it had burned some bridges, he still had both parents standing behind him in support. He had the surgery, started hrt, and returned to his junior year much happier than he had been in years with a story about his mom wanting him to be a butcher. 

He wasn’t going to be a butcher, but he owed his uncle more than he could ever repay him for. His uncle had helped reverse the gradual downward spiral Foggy didn’t realize he was on until he was off of it. 

*** 

Matt’s experience was similar. He had perfect grades, becoming valedictorian in his senior year. Jack used an entire roll of film on the day of his graduation alone. By that point, they had moved to the nicer apartment and Matt had grown into himself, though he was just as much of a social outcast as Foggy, staying to himself and focusing on grades over everything else. 

He was surer of who he was and what he wanted, and more confident. When he told his father that he was bi, Jack had shrugged. He knew. Matt had been in love with Foggy in middle school, even if Matt wasn’t aware himself. 

“What did I tell you years ago?” Jack had said when Matt told him. “I don’t care who you bring home, just make sure they’re not an asshole. Remember?” Matt did. Jack made sure he didn’t forget. 

Matt went to a good college, staying in the city, staying close to his dad. He wanted to be a lawyer too. Not that he was following in his dad’s footsteps, because he wasn’t. Matt knew that he wanted to be a lawyer before Jack did. It just happened that way. 

*** 

Jack had no idea when he learned braille, but he realized that he had picked up the basics at some point. He only realized that he had learned something when Matt started college and he realized that there were photos they hadn’t gone through and labeled. 

Jack had put dates and descriptions on them, but the familiar labels in the upper right hand corner were missing. Surprised by the oversight, Jack pulled out the label maker and made them almost without thinking. 

He had a full bookshelf of albums at this point. Each album had a year on the spine, both in pen and in braille. Jack flipped through the earlier pictures more often, pausing now and again to stare at baby Matt. It wasn't strange for Jack to see Matt staring at the camera, he remembered when Matt still had his sight. Just enough time had passed that Matt could say he had been blind for longer than he could see, and that had given Jack pause when Matt pointed it out. 

He found himself hovering near the bookshelf, looking through the photos and staring at Matt’s bright, focused eyes. They were still bright, whenever Matt took off his sunglasses, that hadn’t changed. But lately Matt was hard pressed to take off the sunglasses anywhere but the apartment. He was always saying that he didn’t want to make people uncomfortable. He had started doing that after a few awkward dates. He had also sworn off dating for the time being afterward. 

Jack was surprised at how many photos he had taken over the years. Some albums were thinner than others, with there being less photos than normal. Jack decided he had done pretty okay raising Matt by himself as he ran his hand over the spines of the books. If anyone tried to argue otherwise, he had more than enough evidence to prove them wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta read. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
